Stowaway
by angelsmystique
Summary: What does a stowaway have to offer the gundam pilots?
1. Chapter 1

My second story. Be nice.

Disclaimer: i dont own the pilots and i never will

Stowaway

She was studying for school, with the wind rustling the leaves around her as she sat on a rock in the forest. She was reading her Chemistry book; Romeo and Juliet having been put back inside her book bag for further use when she returned home to the apartment she shared with her friend. Currently, she was reading about gas laws which just had to be confusing. Her eyes blurred and crossed over as she read over Dalton's law, Charles' Law, Boyle's Law, and even Gay Lussac's Law. The only one which she had truly committed to memory though, was Boyle's law which dealt with volume and pressure.

Suddenly, she stood up dropping everything onto the ground, bursting into Romeo and Juliet. "Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and Refuse thy name!…." She held her hand out as if capturing something in her palm, as if she wanted to catch little tendrils of sunshine on her fingertips. Slowly closing her hand, one finger at a time, she bent over to pick up her books and slowly put all of them in her book bag. As she stood, slipping the single strap of her book bag over her shoulder, she sat down on the rock again, letting her head fall back as she stared at the trees and the way the sunshine slipped through the green and warmed her face.

As if god had commanded it, something behind her growled, and she stretched her head backwards and opened her eyes. There sitting behind her was a cat. Said cat was gray, was about the size of a slightly smaller then medium size dog, and larger then a cat that would be presumed to be extremely fat and tall, and it had little tufts of hair on top of its pointed ears. The only problem was, Cats never got this big, and they also didn't have very sharp teeth. The girl gulped as she slowly got to her feet, the cat standing up as well from where it had been sitting about five feet away, and she started backing away because, this my friends, was a bobcat and not your everyday run-of-the-mill housecat.

"Nice kitty. Good kitty. I don't think you want to eat me. I don't taste very good." the girl said, beginning to back away slowly. The cat licked it's chops in response and took three steps forward. She gulped again and started backing up slowly, "come on, Kitty, Louisa's don't taste very good. You don't want to eat me."

The cat neither stopped nor moved its golden gaze from the girl's, Louisa's, face. It just kept walking forward and staring calmly at her. Suddenly, Louisa's foot stepped on a small twig and said twig snapped, and almost as if a switch was flicked, the cat instantly turned mean. It's mouth opened, little razor sharp fangs glaring at the girl as the cat hissed and leaped at Louisa as she turned and ran in the other direction from the bobcat.

She ran with her book bag thumping against her waist around trees, over logs, down the path which led farther into the woods. She could hear the cat, running light footed through the underbrush behind her. She saw a river up ahead with two rocks next to each other on opposite sides of the river. Running onto the one, she leapt to the other, catching her footing when she almost face planted into the ground.

Stumbling for just a second, she noticed that the cat had gained about a foot from where it had been behind her. She cursed and continued running deeper and deeper into the woods. As she rounded a giant rock, she had a split second to think as the cat suddenly leapt down from above her, as she swung her book bag over her shoulder and fended off the cat which yowled and clawed at her. The cat managed to scratch a hole in her book bag, as well as give her three nasty scratches on her forehead and her upper forearm before she was able to continue running.

As she was running, she thought she saw something up ahead. It looked large and like it was sort of sitting on the ground, almost kneeling. She gasped when she almost ran head-on into a giant metal hand covered with brambles and camouflage netting. Quickly running around the hand, the girl found some solid footing and hoisted herself onto the hand, running up and away from the bobcat. The cat easily leapt up and cleared the hand, continuing its chase for its meal. Louisa gasped as she heard a whoosh and she saw that a door had opened. Her gasp left enough time for the cat to jump and sink its claws into her leg. Screeching in pain, she grabbed her book bag and smashed the cat I the side of the face with it, sending the gray blob of fur skidding away from her before it could sink its teeth into her leg as well.

Louisa turned and ran to the door, jumping down and into a seat with so many switches and buttons around it that her head actually began to hurt. She became aware of the sound of claws running towards the door and she screamed but, just as she watched the cat begin its leap into the cockpit of some sort, the door slammed shut and the cat slammed into the door. Louisa tried to catch her breathe, her heart going a mile a minute as she sat in total darkness, listening to the bobcat scratch as the door, trying to get inside. After ten minutes, everything stopped and there was dead silence. The only sound was Louisa's hushed breathing. She felt her face, leg and arm. All three were still bleeding and she had no way to stop the bleeding. Crawling to the side of the seat and on top of the console, she curled up and laid her head onto the side of the seat. Soon after, she fell asleep with never a thought as to whom this giant robot belonged to.

-end 4 now-

Questions? Comments? leave me soemtin to come back to after the parade on monday and the parade in ohio.


	2. Chapter 2

Im still sick which really sucks...i did get a lil better on the trip, but my ankle started to hurt like hell...so, yeah. i wrote this chapter in a notebook while i was on the bus traveling to and from cleveland and cedar pointand my hotel. I hope its good.

Disclaimer: I don't own em. i do own louisa.

"Who the hell are you"

Alarm bells blaring all around didn't faze the long haired boy one bit. He had blown the storage of explosives, as well as the covert operations the base had been working on, sky high. He stood on a hill, calmly watching as the flames petered out and the sirens softened to silence.

Shaking his head at the utter stupidity of some of the things this particular base did, the violet eyed boy turned to leave. He hopped back into the jeep he'd stolen and drove through the town. He didn't spare a glance to the older women watching him, or the boys who glared at him, or even the group of girls who giggled and pointed at him. He wasn't part of their world, and he wasn't going to try to be. At least not now.

Leaving the town boundaries, he turned onto a dirt road and watched as his gun lying next to him bounced when the car hit a itch and jumped. He passed a small cabin; the drapes were drawn. Stopping on the side of the road, he abandoned the car, taking his belongings with him, and continued farther into the woods.

He walked along paths, over rocks. He walked through small rivers, hopping on flattened stones that were weathered from years of water torture. He narrowly missed almost walking through a patch of three-leafed plants,sidesteppinghe tripped over a dead branch instead.

"Man, I am beat tired." He grumbled to himself. It wasn't long before he came to the spot where his trusted Deathscythe resided. He glanced at the ground and noticed that there were claw marks and foot prints all around. The marks were spaced far apart suggesting that they and it were running. The claw marks looked like they were a small feline's prints, but why was a person or persons running from a cat that was housecat size.

He crouched down, running fingers around the mark itself and followed the marks as they went around Deathscythe. They stopped on the ground by Deathscythe's hand and continued actually on top of the gundam. Jumping up, the boy followed the dusty prints around his gundam. Noticing that the scuffs ended at the cockpit, he cut half of his search for the scuffer off and examined the door. There were flecks of dried blood around the door and a lot of scratches like the cat had tried to claw its way inside. He laughed silently to himself.

"Fat chance that'll happen. My buddy isn't going to be invaded by a stupid cat."

He depressed the button to open the door, punching in the code, sat in his seat, buckled up, and set off. As he pressed in the sequence so that he could get Deathscythe off the ground, he felt something wet against his butt. He felt the seat and just as his hand came back red, and the seat inverted, someone came rolling down and had he not grabbed the person's forearm and leg, the person would've fallen into the viewing screens.

The person had a large red blotch on the top of her shirt as well as on her leg. He'd found his culprit as to why his seat was covered with blood. She was looking under her arm, watching him, panic written across her face.

He pulled her towards him, violet eyes flashing and wrapped an arm around her waist. He could feel her stiffen even as he placed her hands through the straps across his chest.

"Hold on tight." He said, and began punching in the sequence to bring Deathscythe down and delay him from reaching his destination. He felt her nod her head against his shoulder.

When the gundam landed, and the door was opened, the violet-eyed long haired boy grabbed the girl's arm and dragged her outside and down the gundam's leg onto the ground. Grabbing his gun, he turned off the safety and pointed it at the girl.

"Who are you, and what the hell as you doing in my cockpit?"

She remained silent, just staring at him through dark blue eyes. Losing his patience with her lack of response, he yelled at the girl. "Answer me damnit!"

This time, she jumped, still not talking, but looked about three shades paler. She turned her attention from his gun to his face, looked straight into his eyes, and finally spoke. "Who are you?" She asked in a timid voice.

"Oh great!" He said sarcastically, "And she plays dumb."

Immediately, her demeanor changed and she became defensive. "Hey! Did you just call me dumb?"

"No, I said you were playing dumb."

"You did call me dumb!"

"I did not call you dumb!"

"Yes you did!"

"I didn't! I'm asking the questions here! Who the hell are you and what the hell are you doing in my gundam?"

Her face immediately lit up. "That's a gundam!" she turned shocked blue eyes up to Deathscythe and stared in bewilderment. "I was in a gundam." She said, more or less to herself.

The boy stared at her with a look of "huh?" written across his face. "either you're a really good actress or you're extremely oblivious."

"I don't have a TV." she explained, "And I don't like reading the newspapers."

"Oh." It suddenly dawned on him that she'd sidetracked him. "Hey! I asked you what your name was and why you were in my gundam!"

"I was chased by a bobcat. It clawed me. I might have infected cuts. My name's Louisa."

"Louisa?"

"Yup, what's yours?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Can you put away the gun?"

"No, I have to kill you."

Louisa grew panicked and pale again. "Kill me?"

"Yes, kill you."

"Why?"

"What do you mean 'why'? It's self explanatory. I. Have. To. Kill. You."

She huffed and crossed her arms. " Well, it's not self explanatory!"

"It should be!"

"Well, its not!"

"Louisa what?" He asked, slowly putting the gun own, but not away.

"Why do you want to know?"

Instantly, the gun was back in place. Leveled at her face, Louisa had no choice but to force all her attention on the black object. The boy was serious again.

"I want to know because I asked and I want to know. So… Louisa what?"

"Mauve." she said, "Louisa Mauve." Never taking her eyes off the gun, she watched as the gun was gradually let down, hanging by the boy's side, but ready to spring up at a moment's notice.

"Louisa mauve? Mauve as in red?"

"Yes, what other kind of Mauve is there?"

"You do know that you just gave me valuable information, don't you?" The boy asked, putting his gun away completely. He turned to grab her shoulder, the uninjured one, and pulled her with him. Pulling her back into the cockpit, he deposited her on the seat and went in search of the first aid kit. Finding the kit, he came back and with a knife that suddenly appeared in his hand, he slit her pants up to the upper thigh. Disinfecting Louisa's leg before wrapping it, he repeated the process on her upper forearm.

As he moved on to examine her face, she replied, "It would be valuable…if I gave you my real name, but as I didn't, its not that valuable.

He stopped to bring violet colored eyes to blue. Regarding her silently, he asked, "That's not your real name?"

"Hell no. My real name is way to valuable to just fling it around. So I used my shorter name."

"I see." he continued the examination. Pulling her face forward, he disinfected her cheek where the bobcat claw marks were the deepest. He took a needle out, and threaded it.

"So," she said, "Since you know my name and you're obviously not going to kill me, may I know your name?"

"Breathe in." He commanded and stuck the needle into her cheek making her jump and almost pull away. He grabbed her face and held it as she calmed down. "I have to stitch your face. It's too deep to let it heal on its own. If you want it to heal on its own, I'll stop, but if you want it to heal the best way possible, then I'll continue. But, I don't have anything to numb it with. So, what do you want me to do?"

Louisa looked at the long haired boy. "You've already started. Continue what you started, please."

He nodded and continued stitching her cheek. She jumped every time the needle pierced her skin, but she didn't attempt to pull away again.

When he was finished, they both stared at each other. Louisa broke the staring contest by looking around the cockpit as the boy put away the first aid kit. When he returned to kneeling by her feet, she turned her attention back to him.

"So, this is really complex in here. Must be confusing."

"If you don't know what you're doing, it's confusing. Please don't look around my cockpit."

"I'm in your seat, which is kinda wet if I do say so myself." she fidgeted.

"That would be your blood from your shin."

"I see, I've sat in blood before."

"I didn't need to hear that." He said, turning to stare out the door to the setting sun.

"You still didn't answer my question."

"You still didn't answer mine either." he replied.

"I was being chased by bobcat while I was in the forest, hence the claw marks. Your gundam just randomly opened. It was a safe haven from a bobcat and I took the chance and came in here." Louisa explained her predicament answering his question.

"Why were you in the forest in the first place?" He asked, confused.

"Because I was doing homework and I didn't feel like going home."

"I see."

"Your turn, Mystery man."

"Duo Maxwell."

She stuck out her hand which he calmly grasped. Giving a rather large hearty shake to his hand, she said, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Duo."

He became confused again, "I was going to shoot you. I was going to shoot you. Why are you smiling?"

"You could have shot me," Louisa explained, "But you didn't. Yu could've left me to bleed in the forest, but you didn't. You stitched me up and patched me up, and you were kind to me. In my book, that cancels out almost killing me."

"You're crazy."

"Thank you very much, Duo."

"Thank you?"

"Yes."

"Hmm."

"So, Duo, what are you going to do with me?"

"I believe I'll take you with me when I leave."

"With you?" She questioned quietly, "As in 'go where your going' with you?"

"Exactly, but you'll be going as a casual hostage since I don't trust you to keep my secrettt on your own."

"I see." she said, and moved out of his seat as Duo sat down and buckled himself in. They stared at each other for a few minutes before he patted his lap and she sat down, sticking her hands through the straps across his chest once again. "Do you trust me at all, in the tiniest bit?"

"If I didn't trust you the tiniest bit." Duo replied, " You would have been dead on buried by now."

"Oh. So you do trust me just the tiniest bit, then?"

"Do you really want me to repeat myself?" He asked, as he once again keyed in the codes for flight.

"No, not really."

"Good." Nothing more was said between them as the gundam inverted and flew off into the sunset. The two occupants inside silent as the day's events played through their minds and they wondered what could possibly happen with the two of them knowing each other when they both had large secrets which needed keeping and both wanted to know what the other's secret was.

-end 4 now-

i know. its a lot of dialogue. as i said, i wrote this in a notebook...and it just kinda went on and on with dialogue...i couldnt seem to get them to stop talking. Which is why i prefer to write on the computer itself. Plus, i hate copying things from paper to computer.anywho, enough of my gabbing. leave a review, let me know your alive and if ya like it or not. Personally, i find i like writing this.


	3. Chapter 3

first off, let me say, soaringphoenix86, u ROCK MY SOCKS. thanks so much for not losing faith with me. yes, im still writing Goddess of Death. Yes, this story is not dead. neither am I. My other computer is, sadly to say. the damn thing crashed with my story on it. the only thing i can be most faithful for is that i had most all of my poems on paper or somewhere else. and i had Goddess of Death and stowaway on i would have died, literally and figuratively if i had lost absolutely everything. so, in march, after my comp had crashed in like november, i got a new computer. i still have problems with a lot of things bc i dont have a printer and this laptop doesnt take floppys.But, i was able to salvage part of Goddess of death off cuz the paragraphs are screwed up when u go from here to soemthing like microsoft works word processor, at least enough to start writing on that one, and all of Stowawta cuz i hadnt written that much to begin with. I'm a happy lil duck now. :)

anyways, enjoy chap 3 if ur reading this.

Stowaway chapter 3. (PS its short.)

They rode in silence until the sun could no longer be seen on the base of the horizon. They flew into the night, silent as the wind, until Duo began to slowly descend into the woods. Flicking many switches, he lowered the gundam onto the ground until it was once again kneeling the way Louisa had found it.

"We have a mile to hike through the woods until we get where we're going." he unbuckled himself and opened the hatch allowing the harsh night winds of May to blow on their faces.

"Where are we going?" Louisa asked. It was pitch black outside under the cover of darkness and trees.

Duo turned around. "You'll find out once we get there. Come on. Keep up. We have a ways to go." And with that, he began to walk away into the darkness.

They walked for probably about an hour in the darkness. It wasn't until Louisa was literally just about right next to the house, that she actually knew where they were going. Duo lead the two of them around the house to a door where he carefully picked the lock. " Safe house. Sweet Safe house." He walked in, and turned around. "Sit on the couch while I check the house. Ok?"

"Why do you need to check the house?"

"Bugs."

"Bugs??" she looked at him with a strange look, "Like cockroach bugs?"

"No….like bomb bugs."

"Oh. Well, why the hell would there be bugs in a fricken abandoned house?!"

He stopped at the entrance to the hallway where the rooms were and he stared at her with a look that clearly was telling her to shut up and let him do his work, "Do you want to die?!?!"

"No…"

"Then stop asking questions and let me do what I have to do."

She sat there and watched him go from room to room, running his hands over the walls. Nothing was left to scrutinize. Every part of the wall was scanned. As he bent and turned, Louisa inclined her head. He wasn't bad looking. He was dangerous, that she knew from personal experience and being near him. She'd just met him though, and she'd only seen a small portion of his attitude.

"Heads up."

A blanket came hurtling through the air towards her head and in a split second she reacted. The blanket itself was a blue comforter. She looked up at Duo with a question in her eyes.

"You're sleeping down here on the couch. The other rooms will be occupied by my friends."

"Friends? There's more of you?"

"Yes, go to sleep and don't do anything weird. I'm watching you."

With that, he turned away and walked down the hall. She heard a door open down the hall and not close again. She was left sitting on the couch, going over in her head what had happened to her today. She'd gone to school, she'd done her work, she'd gone to her normal homework spot, and had been chased by a bobcat. Now, due to the bobcat, she was in a strange house with a strange boy, holding a strange blanket and about to go to sleep on a strange couch. Wow, things moved fast in her life. So many changes had taken place throughout her lifetime, and it was extremely disconcerting. She wished that she could just stay in one spot and be normal, but her life had never been normal and until she was dead and gone, her life would never be normal.

She sighed and stood up to drape the blanket onto the couch and position one of the couch pillows for her head to rest on comfortably and lied down. She dreamed of her roommate, of their apartment, of her friends, as well as various other things. Suddenly, she heard whispering in her dream and it seemed like her dream became darkened as if an eclipse had come and darkened everything. She eased herself out of her dream, opening her eyes to see four shadows in front of her. What else was she to do except scream bloody murder.

"OH MY GOD!!!!! HOLY SHIT!!!!!!" This went on in varying degrees of swears, oaths, and curses until one of the four shadows clamped a hand over her mouth to shut her up. In the time that her hysterics had started, Duo had come bolting down the hall. He stood trying to reason with the four boys who had come into focus since Louisa had woken up. They didn't look pleased, and truth be told, she really had to pee now.

"Dude man, calm down. She's harmless. I've checked her out." Duo continued to reason with his friends until the one clamping her mouth shut decided to release his grip.

She sat back, wrapping the blanket around herself, hoping that the morning would come or that she'd be able to go back to sleep. It didn't look like she would though; not if this went on the way it was going.

They had left her on the couch, wrapped in her blue comforter, as they discussed what to do with her. Finally they came back, if not just as stern looking, then even more stern looking.

"You can stay….alive….and unharmed. BUT!! You are staying under constant supervision." Duo answered, his eyebrows never moving from their position in a slight V between his eyes.

"what about peeing…?" she asked, holding the blanket closer to her body. "I can't pee with someone watching me. Not only would it be creepy as all hell, but it'd be extremely rude and disgusting."

The small boy in a green tank top didn't move, none of them did at that, but his eyebrow did twitch. "you'll have someone watching you-"

"-from outside the room." the small blonde cut in. He seemed like the more docile of the quintet. "She might not be comfortably suited to stay with us. But, she will be treated with kindness due to the fact that she kindly asked what would happen. She will be watched from outside the door, closely and clearly, so that she may have the privacy to relieve herself."

Louisa looked at the small blonde, a smile blooming on her face. "thank you. If anything, that's just one thing that could help me to live with a group of guys. I'm no stranger to roughing it, trust me on that, but I do need just a tad bit of privacy while I pee. Thank you, whoever you are." She knew it was cheesy to say, but she also knew that she needed to say it if she was to get treated with just a little kindness from these boys. They needed to see that she was no threat to them.

-end-

i think i ended it weirdly. ...not in a good spot. but then when i re-read it, it seems ok. oh well. thats life. comments would be like seeing God after a sea of hell. Plz. yes, and ill try to get another chapter out...if not a long one, then a small one soon. i have finals next week...and graduation a week from this tuesday. dont expect something anytime soon...in this month, yes hopefully...in the next 2 weeks.. no. Comment. Comment and let me see u still enjoy the story.Until we meet again. ciao bella.


	4. Chapter 4

I love writing this story. so many things to work with. ok, so, i graduated on tuesday and i am now free this summer. I got my license yesterday, so i can drive anywhere i want granted i have the gas. and in two months i'm going to pennstate(yay me) and my dad wants me to get a job to pay for gas cause he certainly can't pay for gas. so, idk when i'm gonna post again. i'm tryign my hardest to write out a chapter of Goddess of Death, it just doesn't seem to want to come out. i have an idea of how i want it to go, but idk how to word it. i'll figure it out. Working on the next chapter of this story right after i finish updating. And i'm going to a drive in later on with my friends. and my friend is coming over tomorroe after her mom gets home from work. so, depending on how fast i go, there might be another chapter updated in the next two days. YAY!!

i forgot this last chapter-disclaimer- don't own them. i do own louisa. k thanks.

chapter 4-stowaway.

"My name is Louisa Mauve." she stuck a hand out of the blue comforter and held it out to the blonde, "What's your name?"

The five boys looked at each other. "I told her my name." Duo offered and the blonde shrugged.

"Quatre Winner. It's a pleasure to meet you miss Mauve."

She looked at him, a confused look covering her face in the half light of the night before her face erupted into shock. "Oh my God!!! The Quatre Winner!?!"

"So you know my name?" Quatre asked calmly, never once breaking eye contact with Louisa.

"….Yeah. It's the….uhh...I don't know how actually….all I know is I've heard that name and that it means big money….well not literally….but you know what I mean…"

"Why so many pauses?" This coming from the boy standing slightly behind Quatre. He wore black shorts and a green tank top with dark messy hair.

"Cause I didn't know what to say. That's why." Louisa told the boy.

"Hn."

The boy was going to be problem to my secret, Louisa thought to herself. She wasn't going to let him bully her like that. She'd dealt with plenty of boys like him before.

"Heero, leave her alone; At least until morning. Duo, you'll watch her during the night. We're all going to go to bed. Sleep well, miss Mauve." Quatre gave her a meaningful look and herded his friends to their rooms leaving Duo in the living room with her.

Duo leaned back against the table, crossing his arms as Louisa sat on the couch, still wrapped in the blue comforter and yawned. "Louisa, you're hiding a secret. More then just your name."

She didn't grace him with an answer.

"Answer me. I asked you a question."

"Actually it was just a statement. It wasn't a question." Louisa told him as she turned and faced the couch, laying down again. She needed sleep if she was going to deal with these boys. One suspected her, another pretty much knew her, and the one standing in the small kitchen behind her right now watching her sleep or try to at least. She heard him shift his weight to lean against the table.

"Why did Quatre give you such a calculating look?" Duo asked from the darkness in the kitchen.

"You noticed that…hmm. Well, I'm sorry, but I can't tell you that." And she turned her back to go back to sleep. He didn't say anything the rest of the night and she slept a comfortable night on the couch with a nice big slightly fluffy blue comforter. It was better then she was used to at the apartment she shared with her room mate. In the morning, she woke up to quiet whispering in the kitchen and a smell she hadn't smelt in years.

"What do you know about her that we don't?"

"I don't know. It just seems like I've seen her before."

"So, that look was clearly a "déjà vu" look?"

"Yeah. What's that smell?"

"it smells like…..-Damnit!!! I burnt the bacon!!"

A new voice, and someone walking into the kitchen drifted across Louisa's ears. "Maxwell, how exactly do you burn bacon when you're standing right next to it? Oh, and by the way, our resident hostage is awake."

Suddenly, the blanket was ripped off her body, causing the cold air to penetrate her body through her clothes. She turned her head, and witnessed the blanket being taken farther out of her reach by the brown haired, green tank topped guy who wouldn't let her pee in peace last night. Speaking of peeing…

"Where is the bathroom?" All eyes, now five pairs, turned toward her. Three had just gotten their cups of coffee, two were trying to figure out how to salvage the bacon. She looked at the bacon, and her mouth began to water. Then she saw the black haired boy with a cup raised to his lips, watching her, as they all silently looked at each other to see who wasn't doing the most and could therefore do pee guard duty. Her eyes were riveted to the tea bag settling against his fingers.

He noticed and asked her, "You act like you haven't seen a cup of tea in years. Why are you watching me drink my tea like I'm holding back the most precious thing to you? Can't your parents buy you tea?"

She broke out of her temporary hypnosis long enough to answer, " Well, first of all, I don't live with my parents. Second, I live with my room mate, away from her parents, alone. Third, we only buy the essentials for our extremely small apartment. We don't have a lot. Maybe three lights, a few candles where they're needed; the cheap kind, and two blankets. I can't tell you the last time I had two different kinds of meat in the same week. And to answer your question, the last time I had a cup of tea, was the last day I was with my family eight years ago. Now, can I please have a piece of that bacon, it looks really good."

Duo looked at her and shrugged, "It's burnt but yeah. Go right ahead." He held out the plate and she got up off the couch to grab three pieces and, in plain and simple words, inhale them. It was in her hand one second and in her mouth the next. Duo stared at her in shock. "Hungry??"

"Yeah…"she said, "Can I go to the bathroom now?"

"Uhh, yeah. The bathroom is this way." Duo lead her down the hall. He stood outside the bathroom as she relieved herself and lead her back into the kitchen where a cup of tea was thrust upon her. It was handed to her by the black haired boy.

"My name is Wufei Chang." he said, "I took the liberty of reheating the water and getting you a cup of tea. How do you like your tea?"

"Two sugars and milk, please." Louisa said as the other four boys sat down and the sugar and milk was deposited in front of her. Uh oh, she thought, why are they all looking at me like that?

"It's time to finally find out a few things about you." Quatre said, acting as the head talker, she supposed. "We just have a few questions to ask you, just to acquaint ourselves with you. Just have in mind, that if you lie, we will know or we will find out."

"Ok. Ask what you want. And I'll answer the best I can." Louisa swallowed, and took a deep breath. She just hoped she didn't screw up and reveal anything that was too important. She couldn't let her secret out. At least not after eight years. Nobody could know who she was unless she willed it so.

-end-

tell me how it was. reviews are much abliged. plz. i know i'm not going very fast with updating. im a busy girl. review!!! yeah, u know u want to. haha!!! so, cave in and do it!!!! haha!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Alright, so, my other story is completed. i'm still working on this one. Hopefully people still enjoy it and read it. :) refer to Goddess of Death as to the whys in regards to why it's been three years since I updated my stories.

Disclaimer: i do not Own the gundam Pilots or their world. I do own Louisa tho :)

The boys sat in a semi-circle around her, all giving her the same look. Quatre had his hands folded in front of him, but he was the only exception to the way they were sitting. The rest were sitting, back straight, watching her in the exact same way.

"Now, we're to begin?" Quatre asked, looking at Louisa. "Where do you live?"

"Anatka City."

"And where do your parents live?"

"Not Anatka City."

"Where?" Duo answered for Quatre.

"No." Louisa was not letting that little piece of information out without a struggle for her life. If they found that at, they might be able to pinpoint who she was.

"So, you won't tell us who your parents are. Okay, well then, who are you living with right now?" Duo questioned, leaning back in his chair.

"My room mate."

"Name."

"No."

"Are you going to give us names?"

"I go to Val Kimble High in Anatka City."

"Val Kimble High?"

"That's what I said, right?"

Duo gave her a dangerous glare, Quatre's eyes didn't look as neutral as they had before, and the other boys were slowly losing whatever kindness they had shown her the night before.

"If you don't believe me, then look it up on the internet. Val Kimble High School, Anatka City. It's there. I should know. I spend most of my days there."

"Ok fine. So it exists; weird name or not. Is there anything else that you would like to tell us?" Duo asked, huffing about the fact that she'd clearly given them a complete and total welcoming to look up the completely outrageous name of her high school.

"Well if you don't have anything else to ask me, then I guess we're done because I don't have anything else I'd want you to ask me." Louisa hadn't wanted to do this, but she knew that in order to stay safe, both with them and not with them, they needed to know a few things. She knew for a fact that people with secrets didn't want anybody unknown staying with them, and that they needed some information to stay with that safe feeling.

Quatre unfolded his hands. "You may be done with the full questioning with the five of us, but I have a few questions I'd like to ask you privately. So, the two of us will take a leisurely walk outside." He stood up, leading Louisa outside into the sunlight. "We'll walk a bit so that we know we're alone once I start questioning you."

They walked quietly, Louisa keeping her head down away from the sunlight even as Quatre walked with his head straightforward. The road they were on was a secluded dirt road, in some country that Louisa was unsure of. Once Quatre had deemed it that they were far enough away from the small house, he slowed down in order to allow Louisa to understand that whatever he was going to say was going to be said soon enough.

"Louisa, how exactly did you come to be with Duo?"

She looked up into the sunlight, blinking her eyes owlishly for a few seconds before answering, "Well, I was doing my homework in the woods…" she told him the entire story up until the time she was woken up by the boys scaring the daylights out of her. "…and then I woke up to find five boys around me, and let me tell you, that is very, very scary." She finished her monologue and looked over at Quatre to see his response.

He was walking with a dazed look on his face. "What I don't understand is why a young girl of fifteen years old is alone, living with a room mate, without her parents."

"I have parents. I Just don't live with them."

"That's what surprises me." he looked pointedly at Louisa, " Why would a princess be with a bunch of terrorists and not under full guard?"

Louisa looked up again, this time, shock emanating from her face before it became neutral again, "…I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't try to pull that one on me, Louisa. I know exactly who you are."

Louisa stopped and stared at him. Stubbornly she said, "You can't prove a damn thing."

"I can. You used to play with my youngest elder sister, Rosita. I remember you. My father didn't like the fact that you were more of a nature child, like a boy, always somehow finding all the mud puddles in the yard, but he knew that Rosita always had the most fun with you. I can in fact prove that I know who you are."

"Ya know, you really suck, Quatre. So, how long have you known?" Louisa continued walking, keeping her head down but her ears wide open.

"Since you started your story as well as when you finally looked up and made eye contact with me."

"That long?"

"You didn't really give me much of an idea otherwise. You looked up and registered so much shock when my name clicked and you knew who I was that I knew who you were." Quatre answered so matter-of-factly that Louisa stopped and started to laugh lightly.

"So, I guess that my secret is out. Are you going to tell the other boys?"

'No, it is your secret. Not mine. If they figure it on their own, then it is their secret as well to keep or spread as they would have it." Quatre once again answered so matter-of-factly that Louisa began to smile now.

"Thank you, Quatre. You've always been a good friend of mine…even when I tried to put lipstick on you with Rosita and you tried to run away from us. You have to agree, I've always been a rather troublesome child."

"Yes, you have. And just to let you know, Father banned any of my sisters to try to do that to me again after the fourth time it happened after you two had succeeded in chasing me around the house while I was wearing one of Rosita's dresses."

"Haha, I remember that. That was a very funny thing."

"No, it most certainly was not funny. I was a little boy in a dress being chased by two crazed girls with bright red lipstick in their possession. It was not funny." Quatre huffed and continued walking. "And while we're on that note, I ask again, why are you not surrounded by full guard?"

"There were family problems and my mother sent me away. I haven't been home in eight years. I don't particularly want to be home right now. My father would be attempting to betroth me to some prince right now. Actually, I might have even been betrothed to you." she stopped, a confused look shooting across her face, "Oh my, I just noticed something. When I finally do go home, if you're still available, my father will in fact set the two of us up. That's a very scary thought."

"I'm not that bad, am I?" Quatre asked with a bored droll in his voice.

"No, Quatre. If I had to spend the rest of my married life with somebody, I'd hope it would be someone like you. You're an amazing person and I've always liked you as a friend. It'd just be weird to marry you."

Quatre laughed, "Your speaking as if we're definitely going to get married as soon as the war is over."

"It's not funny. At all. I don't want to get married." Louisa spoke with such ferventness that Quatre once again started laughing.

They continued walking down the deserted road with the sunlight playing softly on the green leaves of the trees. It spilled down in random areas, making the ground look more golden then mud-colored. Occasionally there was the rare squirrel running along the ground, searching for something.

The silence was broken by Quatre though. "Louisa, why did you leave your parents side? You were much better guarded with them than you are now, and if someone were to recognize you, like I had, and they were looking to do away with you, it would be very easy for them."

"I honestly don't know, Quatre. My mother just told me outright, 'you need to leave, Daughter. You can not reside in these walls anymore. There are many shifty faces watching us, and the guards are taking sides and choosing where they want to be. I can't have my children here when the castle walls fall. You are not safe, my child.' And the next day, she had me sent away in the dead of night. My father didn't even know I had been sent away. I don't even know where my brother is."

Quatre was silent. "So, your mother sent you away to be safe because there were traitors inside of the castle?"

"More or less, yes, there were."

"I see, then we shall have to watch you until you are ready to return and fight for your throne."

"I don't know when that will be, but thanks Quatre. Having your word is as good as anything I could ask for."

The two of them decided to turn around and the walk back to the safe house was silent except for the chirping of birds and the occasional chipmunk running across their path. When they had returned, the boys, all four, wanted to know what they had spoken about, but as a silent agreement, not a word was said.

The day past slowly and speedily all at the same time. Louisa met the other boys. She came to the conclusion that Heero should really get that stick out of his ass. It was poking at his brain way to much and it was making him a major stick in the mud. She also had no idea why she was using sticks to think so much.

Trowa, she thought, was a very strange and very quiet boy. Not only that, but he was incredibly tall. He was taller then the other boys by at least three or four inches and since she was slightly taller then the boys themselves, he was probably about two to three inches taller then her.

Duo had made dinner, which turned out to be something like a ball of spaghetti instead of a dish with string-like spaghetti. The meal in itself wasn't bad, although u had to use a knife and fork to eat it. They all ate in comparative silence, chewing and cutting the pasta.

After Dinner was done, they all went their respective ways off into their rooms. Louisa was left sitting alone in the living room. There was no TV, so she basically sat on the couch. She sighed loudly just as Duo came walking into the room.

"So, what did you and Quatre talk about?"

"Nothing."

"You were gone for an hour. You couldn't possibly be talking about nothing."

"Maybe, just maybe, we were talking about nothing at all and just walking through the woods."

Duo's eyes narrowed. "Highly doubt that."

Louisa stared at Duo, thinking to herself about what exactly was going to come of this conversation. She didn't want to reveal her secret.

Just as they were beginning to edge forward into a dangerous area, Heero came running down the stairs.

"Mobile Dolls, 3 miles west. We need to move. Now!"

Questions? comments? reviews? yes, I do like reviews :)


	6. Chapter 6

This makes me happy. 4 chapters in one night. a story finished and another progressing. makes a girl proud. :P

Disclaimer: i do not own the gundam pilots or any part of their world. however, i do own louisa :)

The other boys came rushing out of their rooms, holding random bags and what they could carry. As one, they began to file out of the house, trudging at a quick pace into the woods. Duo grabbed Louisa's arm, only just barely giving her time to grab her book bag as he dragged her outside and into the woods.

They traveled the mile long hike to Duo's gundam. He pushed Louisa, still holding her bag against her chest, into the cockpit of the gundam, settling himself in as well. He punched in the sequence to lift off the gundam again.

"02, did you ditch the girl?" Heero's voice sounded through out the cockpit.

Duo flipped a switch and Heero's face came on the screen right behind Louisa's shoulder. "Uhh, no, 01. The girl is still with me."

"Where is she?" Heero's face asked.

Louisa turned around, glaring at him. "Ditch me? Indeed he did. Hence the reason why I'm sitting right here at the moment."

Heero's glare darkened. "02, we're to split up. We've become too large of a beacon. You're to go to Africa and scale the naval base on the eastern edge of Mozambique. I'll send you the parameters for the mission. We'll meet up again in one month."

"Roger that. See you in a month."

With the connection severed, the two sat in silence, the only sound between them was the sound of the engines of the gundam humming beneath them. Duo turned to Louisa. He looked her over. Her blue jeans, her blonde hair, her brown shirt. Everything stuck out.

"We need to get you new clothes. You'll roast in what you're wearing when we're in Africa." Duo said, setting the autopilot and leaning back in his seat. "I suggest you get some sleep. It'll be a long flight."

She sat watching him even as he settled back and closed his eyes. His breathing was steady, his body relaxed. She leaned back, holding on to what ever she could as the machine flew through open air. The night was still young and she wasn't going to get any sleep. The cockpit was dark except for a few blinking lights illuminating the two occupants with rays of green and orange.

As her gaze moved through out the darkness they came to rest on Duo's face. She must have been watching him for only a few seconds before his eyes opened. They looked black in the darkness. Their eyes were locked, breathing steady. If it wasn't for the fact that Duo's eyes were moving and watching her as she shifted, Louisa would have thought he was asleep.

"Why does Quatre seem familiar with you? How do you know him?" Only his lips moved, the darkness shadowing his face.

"Because he does and how exactly does anybody not know the Winner name?" Louisa leaned back.

"True. Very true. But yet, you seem much too familiar with him. How exactly does a common girl know who Quatre Winner is?"

Louisa was quiet for a few minutes. "Maybe the reason is simply because I'm a nice person and I tend to treat people the same whether I know them or not."

Duo simply closed his eyes in response, leaning his head back on chair. The rest of the flight was flown in silence. When the radar sounded that they'd crossed into Africa, the gundam pilot opened his eyes, taking the controls and changing the system into manual. He maneuvered the machine to land on the ground, turning around to lightly shake the sleeping girl into consciousness.

They exited the gundam into a dense, humid forest. The sun blinked down through the leaves of the tall trees overhead.

Louisa stood watching Duo as he went around securing a net around Deathscythe, pulling brambles from trees and camouflaging the big machine. When he finished, he turned to her and motioned to start walking, leading them both through the forest. After what felt like an eternity, the two stepped out of the forest and into a desert area where they could see a town in the distance.

"We need to find someplace to stay for the night." He didn't look at her as he spoke. When he turned his head towards her to acknowledge that she heard him, his eyes widened with shock. "and we need to find some way to disguise your hair."

Louisa lifted a hand to her head, patting her very blonde hair. She frowned, knowing that she'd be very noticeable with it as well as her clothes. She nodded slightly, faltering slightly while walking over the sand dunes. He grabbed her arm and they trudged the rest of the way into town.

In town, they walked past many different stalls filled with a varied amount of items. Each owner called out to them, attempting to lure them in to buy something. One stall had a man selling chickens, his overly tanned face wrinkled and broke into a toothy smile at the look of the two teenagers. They looked like easy pray, easy to scam; they looked like they needed a prime piece of poultry. Sadly, neither gave him the time of day as they pushed through the crowd.

Duo held onto Louisa's forearm, subtlety dragging her towards a motel down the road. After about five minutes, he slowed down and his demeanor lifted slightly. He started to smile, walking with a laid-back stance, always on the lookout, but casually. He turned towards the stalls.

Picking up a blue shawl, he held it up to Louisa. "Is blue ok?"

She grabbed the shawl, wrapping it around her blonde hair. "Blue's fine, thanks." She watched as Duo continued to peruse through the various items being sold by the street vendor. Holding up a pair of round sunglasses, he held them out to Louisa who shook her head and pulled a pair with square lenses from the bunch. She watched as he paid for the glasses.

Grabbing Louisa's forearm again, Duo lead her down the crowded street to a building that looked less than sanitary. He walked in, all business, to the counter and rented a room for a month. The two teens went up to the room where Duo immediately started to set up his laptop. He sent an encrypted email to the other pilots informing them that they'd arrived in safety and had set up accommodations to wait out their arrival.

Turning to Louisa, he said, "I'm going to go out and get you some clothes. Don't leave the room. Don't go near the windows. Don't answer the door. Try to get some sleep. I'll be back in a bit." With that, he left the room.

She stood in the center of the room, sweating in the humid shade. She must have stood there for at least a good twenty minutes, just staring at Duo's bags sitting on the floor at the foot of the bed. Her backpack lay on the floor next to Duo's bag. She shifted her weight and walked over to the window. Standing in the shade, she looked out at the people in the town.

There were dozens of colors, and a variety of vendors. Food vendors, clothing vendors, as well as vendors for desert animals. She sighed and sat down on the window ledge. She was far from her room mate. She was far from her job. She sighed again looking out over the tops of the buildings. She was constantly getting whisked away from the familiar and into the unfamiliar. All she wanted was the world to stop spinning so she could get her bearings again.

She must have sat by the window for hours because by the time Duo showed up again, the sun was sinking and she only just realized what time it actually was. Onto the floor next to Louisa, Duo dumped a duffel bag, various different types of long and short sleeve shirts, pants, shorts, and a skirt, as well as sandals, deodorant, a toothbrush, tooth paste, and finally a hair brush. He had significantly bought everything that she would need for an extended stay with the pilots.

As she looked over the items, she heard Duo take a breath in. Apparently he thought that she wouldn't be pleased with the things that he had bought.

She turned to him, thanking him for everything, as she started to acquaint herself with the duffel bag.

Suddenly, out of no where, Duo pointedly looked at the clothes and said, "I'm not buying under things for you. That's your deal and I'm not bra shopping or panty shopping for you. I know it's not much, but that's about all I can do right now."

reveiws would be nice. keep things flowing. Maybe i'll bring my laptop onto campus and write a chapter while i'm waiting for my computer class to start after my volleyball class. you never know :)


End file.
